The Trial: An Asylum story
by TheLetterQ
Summary: A prequel to the AsylumRPG storyline. Endymion is on trial, and the jury is anything but hung.


_DISCLAIMER: Grey Haze, SailorAnubis, and SailorArachne Belong to me. do not use them without my permission._   
_Devious Minds, IC Death, SailorLabyrenth and the Judge belong to *Neo Fox*_   
_Sailormoon, And all that, belongs to Naoko Takeuchi._   
_The Dialogue is from "the Trial" from the Wall album by Pink Floyd._   
_No, I don't hate Sailormoon, I just find darkness far more entertaining then love and happy endings._   
_Comments? questions? rants? flames? Email me at Sailor_anubis@hotmail.com_   
Interested in the characters?   
well, go to the Asylum! http://www.geocities.com/asylumrpg   
or   
Psychosis~ The realm of SailorAnubis http://24.77.238.157/anubis/psychosis.html.   


* * *

  
The Trial   
_An Asylum Story by Q_

It was raining now, the sky above a dark, sickly grey, weeping down its unsalted tears.   
The ten female soldiers were restrained; eight of them so by a clear sphere, the queen herself, and princess held back by there own accord, since one wrong move on either's part could get there beloved king killed. All watching wide eyed. 

On either side of the beaten Endymion, was a little platinum haired senshi, holding either arm in a vice grip. The only real diffrence between the twin girl were the colors on their fuku skirt and cape. the One on the left, SailorArachne, was orange, while the one on the right, SailorLabyrenth, was clad in green.   
Standing in a half circle before Endymion, was the little patch leather senshi of insanity, SailorAnubis, her fingers entwined with her escorts, Devious Minds. Next to Anubis, cocooned snug and dry in her voluminous white cloak, was IC Death, whos back was leaning on her partner, Grey Haze's shoulder. One could almost hear the demented carney music. Behind them was a figure shrouded in shadow.   
The Asylum all smiled, or in some cases, smirked, eyes on the King. 

The twin on the left, SailorArachne look to the shadowed figure, griping the King's upper arm even tighter, as she addressed the shadow.   
"Good morning, The Worm, Your Honor...." All the bystanders, saved for the little Grey clad senshi's co-workers, noted the simpleness, the chill, the apathy in the girls voice. 

The other twin, SailorLabyrenth now addressed the "Judge".:   
"The crown will plainly show, The prisoner who now stands before you, " Disturbingly, her voice was an exact mimic of her twins. 

Again Arachne picked up where her mirror image left off." ...Was caught red-handed showing feelings." 

Labyrinth nodded. "...Showing feelings of an almost human nature."   
"This will not do." They concluded simultaneously. "Call the schoolmaster!" 

IC Death pushed from her partner, pulling her snowy hood off of her head. A smirk. A snort. She padded silently over to the King, circling him and the little twins, eyeing him critically, before facing the Judge. "I always said he'd come to no good in the end, your Honor." The androgynous looking woman now turned her attention to the members of the Asylum Icy blue eyes skirting over each face. "If they'd let me have my way, I could have flayed him into shape." She glanced back to the king and Feh'ed in disgust. "But my hands were tied. The bleeding hearts and artists let him get away with murder." But it was not too late. Every member of the Asylum, no mater how insane, knew why they were here tonight.   
IC clenched her fist and smirked slyly, "Let me hammer him today." She concluded to her peers, slamming her fist into a palm for emphasis. 

SailorAnubis giggled and skipped, running from Devious and skidding to a stop before the King, her face inches from him. 

He noticed her eyes. If it were anyone else, he would have classified them as warm and friendly, holding a brightness. Maybe they did, once upon a time. Truth be told- he Didn't remember Anubis from her days of sanity.... 

Anubis rolled IC's words round in her head. 'Got away with murder' ...well, yes. philosophically, it was true. It was all his fault that Beryl attacked the moon. It was all his fault they all died. It was all His fault that she was...   
"Crazy." Anubis murmured in her sweet little child voice. "Toys in the attic, I am crazy. Truly gone fishing. They must have taken my marbles away."   
Anubis let her voice trail off as she quietly slunk off to the side, away from The king. 

She had not moved a step yet, content to just watch, smile, and nod her head. But Grey Haze had grown bored of this charade. The senshi assassin coiled, her leg muscles tensing and, in a blur of her trademark smokey-grey long coat, she sprung into the air, a good ten feet, before landing where Anubis stood seconds before.   
The King blinked in surprise. 

"You little shit!" Haze spat out, storm coloured eyes narrowed, and her dark, thin-lipped smile wide on her face. " You're in it now. I hope they throw away the key! You should've talked to me more often than you did." The woman then threw up her arms in exaggerated disappointment. "But no! You had to go your own way!" Her lips broke apart, showing her perfect white teeth, and the scar across her face danced when she crinkled her nose in amusement. "Have you broken any homes up lately?" 

Haze realized she was badgering the King, and needed to wrap it up, she turn to the Judge and raised her hand, extending all five fingers. "Just five minutes, Worm, Your Honour, Him and me," Again her grey eyes slid to the king. " . . . Alone." 

The shadowed figure nodded, and its shoulders rose, indicating it was about to speak, when a cry cut through the rain. 

"Baaaaaabe!" 

The Asylum collectively looked to the source, and saw Neo Queen Selenity running towards the group. The Queen push past Anubis, and clung to the back of her husband, her tears invisible in the rain. "Come to Mother, baby. Let me hold you in my arms..." The tips of her long white pigtails were black with mud.   
Endimion said nothing, but lowered his head, a sign to the queen wife that he could not go to her. He had to stay and fight, to protect her.   
The Queen squeezed her King, looking to the psychotic smiles. No. No she can not let this happen! Rising, Neo Selenity ran between Devious and IC Death, falling to her knees before the Judge. She shivered as mud and water soaked through her regal, yet thin dress. Wide blue eyes pleaded to the shadow. "M'Lord, I never meant for him to get in any trouble. Why'd he ever have to leave me? Worm, Your Honour, let me take him home." 

The Queen cried out as her long, slick-with-rain pigtail was grabbed and wretched back painfully by a large hand. Neo Queen 's captor's face was visible- albeit upside down, to her. Long, tangled Purple-y blue hair fell about the thin face. Dark eyes look into hers, and he smiled a smile that was- by far, the most disturbing smile the Asylum had to offer.   
Devious Minds tilted his head slightly. Silly moony-head needed a reminder, didn't she? blondes.   
"Crazy." He said to her frightened blue eyes, as if that explained everything. "Over the rainbow, I am crazy. Bars in the window. There must have been a door there in the wall, for when I came in. . ." Like Anubis, Devious let his words peter out, then he emitted a sweet giggle. 

The twins suddenly pushed the King to The judges feet, whom had reached their decision. 

"The evidence before the court is incontrovertible. There's no need for the jury to retire.   
In all my years of judging I have never heard before, of someone more deserving of the full penalty of the law."   
The judge's booming, stern voice was interrupted by the cries and barters of the Queen and her court. After a moment it quieted just enough for the Judge to continue.   
"The way you made them suffer." A hand, gloved, slipped out of the shadow and gestured to the Asylum.   
"Your exquisite wife and mother," The glove pointed to the Queen at its feet. "fills me with the urge to defecate! --Since, my friend, you have revealed your deepest fear, I sentence you to be exposed before your peers! Tear down the wall!" 

"Tear down the Wall!" Echoed the Asylum at will, summoning there weapons, respectfully. 

"Tear down the Wall!" It was a verdict and war cry punctured with the Soldier's please for mercy. 

"Tear down the Wall!" They chanted, as they surrounded The King, slashing into his aura. 

"Tear down the Wall!" Echoed out, as red mist seeped from Endymion, between the Asylum, along the muddy ground. 

"Tear down the Wall!" Muted Neo Selenity's screams. 

"Tear down the Wall!" They laughed. "Tear down the Wall!" 

"Tear down the Wall!" Raped Neo Sailormoon's ears as her red eyes watched the mist be replaced with warm, steaming blood, dancing at the enemies feet. 

"Tear down the Wall!" The chant crechendoed into a scream as they withdrew from Endymion, his front now hollow, his throat slashed, his face unrecognizable, his guts sunk into the mud under his feet. 

They let him go, and the corpse fell to its knees, then on its empty front. Strange how a simple, muddy "Splat!" can silence a thunderclap. 

Tues May 28th 2002 9:44pm 


End file.
